(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an apparatus for recording and reproducing images and sounds of a musical performance, and more particularly it relates to such apparatus as mentioned above which takes a record of image informations of a preformance scene and sound informations of such performance or demonstration, and which faithfully reproduces these recorded image-and-sound informations.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
There has been already put to practice the art of photographying, by a video camera, a scene of performance of, for example, an orchestra or ensemble and of making a detection of the sound of such performance in two channels, and of recording the photographed image signals and also the two-channel sound signals on a recording medium such as a video tape or a video disc. The image signal and the sound signal which have been recorded on such recording medium can be enjoyed simultaneously by the user in two ways, one of which is to watch the reproduced scene of performance and the other is to listen to the reproduced sound of, for example, the orchestra. Such system can be effectively utilized in musical education.
Also, it has been known in the past to form an image signal containing 2-channel sound signals and a one-channel image information. Such image signal has been recorded by a video tape recorder (VTR) or by a video disc system. In case of a musical performance by, for example, an orchestra, the sound of the performance is reproduced stereophonically in high quality together with the image of the performance.
However, such reproduction of a music sound by the use of such video system as described above has been limited strictly to an electronic reproduction, i.e. the sound is produced through a loudspeaker or loudspeakers, and the reproduced sound is an electrified sound and not a real sound. It has not been possible to reproduce the recorded sound directly through an actual play of a certain musical instrument or instruments constituting the orchestra.